Sunset and Quickheart: Friends Forever
by DaiAtlas2016
Summary: This is my story, of how I became the pet of who I think is the greatest pony in the world: Sunset Shimmer. My name is Quickheart, and I'm a Pygmy Dragon. And these are the adventures I had with her. Until she was banished. I just hope I'll see her again some day...
1. Chapter 1

It's raining...it's been raining everyday since she was banished. Why was she banished? For trying to steal some stupid crown from Princess Celestia. Did she ever think of what would happen to me if something happened to her?

No. Even if I was her favorite pet, her best friend, her confident. Her Little Quickheart. In case you haven't already figured out, my name is Quickheart.

I am a Pygmy Dragon, which means I don't get very big, my full size would be equal to that of a young English Springer Spaniel. I was the pet of who I thought was the greatest pony in all of Equestria: Sunset Shimmer. I loved her dearly, and she was the same way.

Until about 2 years ago. That's right, I miss her so much, that I'm still counting the days of pain I've had since she was banished. Sure, I'm living the cozy life under the care of Princess Celestia, but she wasn't her. She wasn't Sunset.

But hey! Don't worry about me! If you people don't want to read my sob story, go read your Twilight books! (Still a better love story than Twilight!) But for those of you who actually have some compassion and love a good story, read on...

It was about 13 years ago...I was a young dragon cub, small enough to fit in a bag. I don't recall how I ended up in a pet store, but there I was, in my own glass case. Even though I sat in the middle of the store, most ponies passed me by, uninterested. As the days grew into weeks, and weeks grew into months, I had given up hope of ever finding an owner.

Until SHE came. A little orange unicorn filly with a red and yellow mane walked into the store with her parents. Now most fillies and colts went around touching things, making their parents call them by name, which I remembered for about 7 seconds before forgetting. But for some reason, the name "Sunset Shimmer" stuck in my mind.

She walked around, looking at the various creatures, ignoring me, until she said, "Excuse me, Mister? Do you have anything...different? Something that's not a cat, dog, or rabbit?"

"Well, honey...", said the old stallion who ran the store, as he pointed to me, "We have him."

As soon as he pointed at me, I sat on my hind legs, front paws on the case, my tongue was hanging out as I panted, I wagged my tail, and of course, I let out the most adorable bark I could. Watching other animals get adopted, I learned that the best ways to get adopted was to look and sound adorable.

Sunset walked over to me and squealed, "Awww! He's so cute! Can I have him, Mom, Dad?"

"I don't know...he looks dangerous...", the mother said cautiously.

I was downhearted. Until the store owner winked at me, it was time. So, I started my performance by licking the glass through which I saw Sunset Shimmer, making her giggle, then I rolled around in my case, stood back up and begged.

"I can assure you, ma'am, this dragon is not dangerous, he's like a puppy!", the store owner smiled.

"Well, I don't see why not! We'll take him!", her father replied.

"Yay!", the little filly, who was now my owner exclaimed.

I can't tell you how happy I was when I got out of that glass case and into her arms. To start a good relationship between the two of us, I did what any responsible pet would do. I licked her, making her giggle.

"I'm going to call you Quickheart! Is that okay?", she asked me.

I responded by letting out a little yip and licking her.

"Okay, boy! Let's go home! But first!", Sunset laughed, pulling a collar out of her satchel and putting it on me, "I made this myself! Just for you, boy!"

I looked down at my collar, it was leather, with glitter all over it, and a little silver plated tag that read, "Quickheart". I was overjoyed. I rode in her satchel all the way home. As she set me down, I ran around her yipping and yapping, making her laugh.

"Oh, Quickheart! Silly dragon! Come here!", she smiled, as she took me up in her lap.

I settled myself down and purred as she scratched behind my ears. Then, it was Miss Sunshine herself who came over to visit Sunset.

"Happy birthday, Sunset Shimmer! I assume you're enjoying yourself?", asked the sunny side up princess.

"Yes, your highness! Look at my new pet!", she exclaimed, holding me out to her, as I let out a little bark.

Celestia looked at me closely before laughing, "A Pygmy Dragon! I used to have one when I was your age! But we had to get rid of him, because Luna was allergic...anyway, I see your guests are here!"

Sunset looked out the window and set me down on the couch and quickly ran to the door. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, only to meet a new friend. Quickheart, meet glass. Glass, meet Quickheart.

After I figured out I couldn't get through, I lied down and began to whimper. Sunset's mother came over to me,

"Awwww...I guess you are kind of cute...would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

I gave a little yip and nodded.

She laughed, patting my head, "I guess you're smarter than I thought. Come on!"

She led me to the kitchen, and set down a water bowl for me, then asked, "Do you like tomatoes, boy? We have plenty of cherry tomatoes."

She tossed me one, and I gulped it down before barking and nodding.

"Okay, boy! Let me get you a bowl full.", she smiled at my reply.

After she brought my bowl of tomatoes, she scratched under my chin, she washed her hooves and started setting the table. I was happy and content eating my tomatoes, until I felt an unbearable pain crush my tail! I yelped and hid behind Mrs. Shimmer.

"Walter! You stepped on Quickheart's tail!", Mrs. Shimmer exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, boy! Can you forgive?", Mr. Shimmer asked, patting my head while I pouted.

I was reluctant to forgive him at first, but a belly rub persuaded otherwise.

Sunset came in, which made me perk up my ears and wag my tail.

"Oh, Quickheart! I'm so sorry I forgot about you! I just got so excited that all my friends were here! Do you wanna go meet them?", she apologized, picking me up with her magic and nuzzling me.

I yapped and nodded.

"Okay, boy! Let's go!", she smiled, putting me in her satchel.

Today was the best day ever. I had found someone to hold me. Someone to hug me. Someone to love me.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed as she carried me out, that Sunset's front yard was a lot bigger than I thought it was. Why did I think that? There were fillies and colts EVERYWHERE. I thought that the whole town was here! (Which in all actuality, it was only half!)

A couple of particular fillies caught my eye though. A cream colored unicorn with a pink mane, a unicorn whose color scheme reminded me very distinctly of the pet store owner's Colgate toothpaste, and a purple unicorn with a dark purple mane with a a pink stripe through it. I couldn't see her face because she had it buried in a book. They approached us.

"Hi, Sunset! Hope you're having a great birthday!", said Creamy (I had already made up names for these strangers.)

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Sunset! Twilight!", Toothpaste said, elbowing the purple unicorn.

"Oh! Right! Happy Birthday!", Twilight, whom I dubbed "Book-Worm", replied, immediately getting back to her book.

Sunset smiled, "Thank you all! Look what Mom and Dad got me!", setting me on the ground, as I yipped and rolled on my back, trying to look as cute as possible.

And if there's one thing I've learned about being cute, it's that fillies love floppy ears! And I had REALLY floppy ears!

"Awwww! He's so cute! What's his name?", Toothpaste cooed, rubbing my belly.

Twilight looked up from her book and exclaimed, "More importantly, WHAT IS IT?"

Sunset laughed, "Oh, Twilight! He won't hurt you! He's a Pygmy Dragon! See! He's just like a puppy!"

I walked up cautiously to Twilight and licked her hoof, making her giggle.

"Well, whatever he is, he's a little cute...", Twilight smiled, putting her book down and scratching the furry scales my behind my ears.

"Time for cake, everyone!", Mrs. Shimmer called, Sunset picking me up and ran towards the house.

After everyone sat down in the dining room, Mrs. Shimmer took me to the kitchen, where she was nice enough to have put a slice of cake in my bowl, with tomatoes on top. I ate my snack and curled up for a nap, while everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Sunset and gave her presents.

After everyone had left, Sunset came and picked me up, as I yawned and stretched.

"Hey, Quickheart! Wanna go play?", she asked.

I perked my ears up and barked.

"Okay boy, let's go!"

We spent the rest of the day playing fetch, tag, and hide and seek. However, something about that hole next to the tree didn't seem right. Finally, my instinct took over, as I ran to the hole and started barking madly. Sunset tried to calm me down, and as much as I hated to, I started barking at her.

"What's wrong, Quickheart?", she asked, a little afraid.

"I think he's telling you to stay away from there.", Mr. Shimmer replied, pointing to the hole.

"Why?", Sunset inquired.

But as soon as she asked, a snake popped out, making her and Mr. Shimmer jump, while I held my ground and kept barking. Apparently, the snake got the message and went back down into the hole, biting my paw on the way! I yelped in pain, as Sunset screamed.

Mr. Shimmer picked me up and examined my paw, "He'll be okay, it wasn't poisonous, but it will hurt for a bit. Let's go get your mother to bandage him up."

After Mrs. Shimmer heard about what happened, she went ballistic, "Well I'm glad she has Quickheart now, who knows what would've happened if Sunset had been playing near there...good boy!"

Sunset kept kicking her hooves together, extremely worried.

"There! As good as new!", Mrs. Shimmer smiled, handing me over to Sunset after she bandaged my paw

"Are you okay, boy?", she asked with worry.

I responded by wagging my tail and licking her face.

"Haha, good boy! I love you, Quickheart! Mom, Dad, can he sleep with me?", she grinned, looking to her parents.

"I don't see why not! He seems very intelligent, he's most likely housebroken.", Mrs. Shimmer smiled.

So I got to sleep with Sunset that night. And every night after, Mrs. Shimmer was right, I was housebroken, thanks to the old pet store owner...we had such marvelous times together...

Present Time...

Celestia walked into the room, "Quickheart...are you sure you don't want to watch something else...this only seems to be upsetting you more...", she asked, walking over to try and pet me.

I growled at her, she took Sunset away from me. And now she's trying to be nice with me, asking me if I wanted to watch a different picture, besides the rainy day portrait, animated by magic, hanging on the wall.

"Sister...what are you...ACHOO!...doing?", Luna asked, she sneezed a lot whenever she was around me.

"I'm trying to cheer Quickheart up, but he doesn't seem to enjoy my company...", she sighed.

I barked angrily at her before turning away and closing my eyes.

"I think he needs to be alone...he's not too happy with you.", Luna decided, as they both left the room.

I pulled out a picture album of me and Sunset out from under my dog bed and whimpered. It was turned to the page with pictures from our first winter together, since Sunset's birthday was in the fall, it turned cold very quickly. I hated it, but it didn't matter that much, as long as I was with Sunset...

Winter, 13 years ago...

I was fast asleep at the foot of Sunset's bed. Mrs. Shimmer came and bought me a heavy blanket, since I was shivering the night before. This morning though, Sunset got out of bed early, I heard her hooves clip and clop over to the window.

"It snowed! Quickheart! It snowed! We're going to have so much fun! Let's go wake up Dad!", she exclaimed, running towards her parents' bedroom.

I yawned and stretched before following her, she was already on top of them, tugging on Mr. Shimmer's hoof.

"Come on, Dad! You said we could play in the snow!", Sunset exclaimed.

"Just 5 more minutes...", he yawned.

Mrs. Shimmer sat up and patted her lap, I hopped up and curled up to her, licking her face.

She laughed while scratching behind my ears, as well as around my horns, "Are you ready for your first winter, boy?"

I gave a little yip and wagged my tail.

Mr Shimmer was getting out of bed as Sunset smiled, "Come on, Quickheart! Let's get ready!"

I yapped, jumping off of Mrs. Shimmer's lap and following her. She put little boots on my paws, a coat over my wings, a scarf on my neck, and a hat on my head. Mrs. Shimmer said I was adorable. We went out into the snow. It was colder than the pet store owner's fridge! And he kept penguin chicks in there!

I got several snowballs in my mouth somehow, buried in the snow, and got my tongue stuck to an icicle on the mailbox. But I loved every minute of it! As long as Sunset was there.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Shimmer put some hot cocoa and marshmallows in my bowl, while Mr. Shimmer and Sunset got mugs. I thought this was the only day it would snow.

But how wrong I was...


	3. Chapter 3

The day afterwards, Sunset had to go to school and Mr. Shimmer had to go to work, I was left with Mrs. Shimmer. Luckily for me, Mrs. Shimmer did not enjoy playing in the snow, so I got to sit on her lap, while she scratched behind my ears while talking to her friends at a tea party.

"Oh my stars, he's simply adorable! Where in Equestria did you find him?", smiled Veronica, her friend with the big wig.

"We found him at a pet store, poor thing was the only one there. No brothers or sisters...but Sunset takes very good care of him.", Mrs. Shimmer replied, sipping her tea, she had put some in my bowl, along with a couple of sugar cubes, I liked it.

"Oh, Delilah! You'll spoil him! Giving him all those sweets!", Rebecca frowned, sipping her tea while glaring at me.

"I'm not spoiling him, Rebecca, he earned it, after saving Sunset from that snake yesterday! I can't even imagine what would have happened if she didn't have him, he even got bit, trying to protect her. I think he's earned it fair and square.", Mrs. Shimmer retorted, patting my head.

"Oh! Is that why he's wearing the bandage?", Veronica asked, pointing to my paw, "The poor thing! He must have been awfully brave!"

"He most certainly was!", Mrs. Shimmer smiled, motioning for me to sit in her lap, so she could pet me.

"Mom! I'm home can we go play now?", Sunset asked, coming in with all her winter clothes on.

"Of course, honey! Be sure you put two socks on Quickheart's bandage before you take him out.", Mrs. Shimmer grinned.

"I will! Did you miss me, boy?", she asked, picking me up and hugging me.

I gave a yip and licked her. We had many delightful winter days together, but none of them were as delightful as Hearthwarming Morning...

Present Day...

Luna walked into the room sneezing, "Hey...ACHOO!...Quickheart, boy! What...ACHOO!...are you looking at?", she asked sitting beside me.

I liked Luna, even though she was allergic to me, she never tried anything tricky. Not to mention, she never did anything to hurt me, it was all Celestia...

"Just memories...happy ones...", I said, "Wait! I can talk?"

Luna smiled at my surprise, "No, Quickheart. But I can hear your thoughts, which is almost the same thing. You know...ACHOO!...it's not wrong that you miss Sunset Shimmer. I missed my sister when I was banished to the moon."

"Luna," I thought, "Do you think she misses me? I mean misses me really badly?"

"I don't think, but I know. I know that she misses you with all her heart, just like you miss her with all of yours...ACHOO!...Hey! I think being around you is helping me get over my allergies! I'm not sneezing as much as I used to.", the moonstruck princess smiled.

"You're welcome... I think...", I grinned.

"When was that taken?", Luna asked, pointing to the picture of Sunset and me, with bows on our heads, wearing ugly green and red sweaters.

"Hearthwarming...it was our first one together...", I smiled, my mind drifting to the past...

Hearthwarming Morning, 13 Years Ago...

"Quickheart! Wake up! It's Hearthwarming Morning! Come on boy!", Sunset Shimmer shouted, shaking the bed as she jumped out.

I moaned and groaned, rolling around before yawning and stretching. I had to get up, but my body said it was too early. So as I followed her to the living room, I yawned the entire way to get it out of my systems. Mr. and Mrs. Shimmer sat on the couch, wearing their Hearthwarming sweaters from Aunt Shimmer.

I personally thought they were ugly, but I didn't have much room to talk, because I was wearing one too.

"Are you ready to open presents, you two?", Mr. Shimmer asked.

"We sure are, Dad! Isn't that right, boy?", Sunset grinned, rocking me in her arms.

I just let out a big yawn, making everyone laugh. First, from all of us, Mrs. Shimmer got a specially designed apron. Mr. Shimmer made it, while Sunset decorated it with hoof paint, and I added a nice touch by dipping my paws in pink paint.

Mr. Shimmer got a new snow/leaf blower, I think it's what he wanted...I was there when Mrs. Shimmer and Sunset wrapped it, so I assume he liked it.

For Sunset, it was a photo album, to put our pictures in. Ever since her birthday, Sunset had taken every opportunity to take a picture of the two of us with a camera from Twilight. As for me, they got me a new collar, since my old one was getting smaller, some toys, and a big juicy tomato.

It was after opening presents that Sunset ran to her room, grabbed her camera and handed it to Mr. Shimmer asking, "Can you take our picture please? I want to remember our First Hearthwarming together forever!"

"Sure thing, sweetie!", he smiled, setting the focus as Sunset took me in her arms.

"Say Cheese!", he smiled.

Peeved off, I gave a little yap. I didn't much fancy cheese.

"Okay, Quickheart!", Mr. Shimmer laughed, "Say Tomato!"

Much better. And that is probably one my most fondest memories to this day...

Back to the Present...

Luna smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "You miss her a lot more than I can possibly imagine. I thought I knew what pain was...I thought I knew what it was like to be alone...but no. I see you are the living embodiment of heartache. I'm so sorry, Quickheart..."

"It's okay...it wasn't your fault. Hopefully I'll see her again. One day...", I replied in thought.

"Quickheart, I KNOW you two will be reunited someday! One way or another, I'll make sure of it!", Luna said with determination, as she pat my head before leaving the room, "I'll see you later, Quickheart."

I smiled. For as I turned the page, I saw that it contained pictures of our First Spring together. Ahh..the flowers, the birds, I loved it all.

And being with Sunset only made it better...


	4. Chapter 4

Spring, 13 Years Ago...

It was Springtime! The most wonderful time of the year! I could roll in the mud as much as I wanted! It felt so good, even with Sunset laughing at me.

"Quickheart! Silly dragon! You're getting all dirty!", she laughed.

"Oh my! I think we're going to have to give him a...a B-A-T-H...", Mrs. Shimmer whispered to Mr. Shimmer.

I didn't have to go to school to know what that spelled, so I ran as fast as I could to hide behind some flower pots. But Mr. Shimmer caught me.

"Not so fast, Quickheart, boy! You need a bath!", he chuckled.

I whimpered in despair, I hated baths, especially when they used cold shampoo.

"Don't worry, boy! It'll be fun!", Sunset smiled, kissing my muddy forehead.

Bath time was the same every single time, Mrs. Shimmer would first hose me down with the water hose, she would scrub my head and back with dog shampoo. And then she'd scrub my underbelly, gently rinse my wings with warm water, along with the rest of my body. And finally, she'd wax my horns, claws and tail tip with turtle wax.

She reached for a towel and massaged my fur until I was a fuzz ball.

"Awww! He's so cute and fluffy! Let me get a picture!", Sunset beamed, picking her camera out of her satchel, and took me in her arms and snapped the picture.

Mr. Shimmer then called from the living room, "Sunset! Gramma Shimmer is here!"

"Come on, Quickheart! Gramma hasn't seen you yet!", she grinned.

So we dashed to the living room and found an old mare sitting on the sofa, she looked like an older version of Mrs. Shimmer.

"Sunset, Darling! I haven't seen you since you were a wee little foal! How have you been doing?"

"Great, Gramma! Look what Mom and Dad got me for my birthday last year!", Sunset beamed, holding me out to her, I cocked my head in that adorable way.

"Oh my stars! A Pygmy Dragon! You remember Toto, Delilah? You two were peas in a pod! Doing everything together!", Gramma Shimmer grinned, scratching behind my ears.

Mrs. Shimmer smiled sadly, "Yes, poor Toto. I loved him very much, he was my best friend. You would've liked him, Quickheart. But he got old, and passed away. He was very old, about 123 years old. He was 80 when I got him..."

Sunset got a little worried, "How old is Quickheart?", she asked.

Gramma Shimmer took my paw and examined it, "Oh! You have nothing to worry about! He's only about 7 or 8, you still have a long way to go before he even hits his prime.", she smiled reassuringly, showing Sunset the unusual lines on my paw.

"Just like me!", Sunset beamed, squeezing me tightly, I loved it.

Then it was time for dinner, lasagna (vegetarian) and rolls. Like always, Mrs. Shimmer put some in my bowl, so I could eat when they did. Then, after dinner, we listened to Gramma tell a story about a princess in tower with very long hair, or something of the sort. I loved Gramma's stories, especially when I had Sunset squeezing me tightly, scratching behind my ears with her hooves, and kissing my forehead. Gramma spent the entire spring with us, and we heard stories every night, and they never got old! Neither did the love Sunset showed for me...

Present Time...

Here I am still, miserable, lonely. Until a neon pink alicorn walked in the room. I jumped in surprise, it looked like I got scared, but what I was really thinking was, "Oh my gosh! Did Celestia have kids with a cupcake?!"

The supposed cupcake/alicorn hybrid walked over to me and smiled, patting my head, "Awwww! You're so cute! But you look so upset, what's wrong?"

I cocked my head and gave her a "Really?" look.

The princess sighed, "Sorry, I forgot you couldn't talk...just thought I'd ask..."

She then saw my picture album, opened to Summer 1984, "Oh! Is that your owner?", she asked, feeling concerned.

I gave her an annoyed yip before looking back to my pictures and nodded.

"Awww...you must be lonely...", she smiled.

Getting sick of her company, I did what any sensible pony would do if they were me. I barked madly at her, which, if you had heard, you would've clearly translated as, "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"Fine..mean puppy...", she pouted, mumbling under her breath as she left.

I barked angrily one final time, which sent her scurrying out. I laughed to myself, looking back to the picture album, it was the fall of 1983 that Sunset had got me, and it was now already Summer 1984...

Summer 1984...

I was sunbathing. Why? Cause Mrs. Shimmer was doing it, and it looked fun. Not to mention, it made scales feel good.

So when Sunset came home from her last day of school, she laughed when she saw me in my own lawn chair next to Mrs. Shimmer wearing sunglasses. I may not have been able to talk, but I was very intelligent, and I had something ponies didn't have: fingers. So, as luck would have it, I found in front of our house, a toy that was apparently the big thing at that time...you know, I was never actually sure what it was called, but it was a little yellow Volkswagen Beetle toy. But after fiddling with it for a bit, I found it could "transform" from the little Volkswagen, to a humanoid robot.

Sunset laughed when she saw me playing with it, but soon started collecting them. They had all sorts of funny names like "Brawn", "Cliffjumper", and "Jazz". I soon learned these were called "Transformers" and the one I had found was called "Bumblebee". The years after that, we collected every single one, Equestrian and Japonese. We have yet to get our hooves and paws on a 1989 mint condition Star Saber, exclusive to Japon.

Anyway, I was sunbathing, playing with my Bumblebee, when Sunset came up and asked, "Silly dragon! What are you doing now?"

"He's sunbathing, Sunset! It must make his scales feel good!", Mrs. Shimmer laughed along.

"Hey, Quickheart! Can I join?", she asked.

I hopped off the lawn chair and let Sunset lay on it before jumping on her lap and letting her scratch my back. But when Mr. Shimmer came up with a box, we were surprised with what it was in it. What was in it? You ask?

Well, that's a story for another chapter, because right now I need a nap...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back from my nap! Now where was I...the box! Of course! Back to the box!

Mr. Shimmer took the box over to Mrs. Shimmer, we watched her gasped before going to check it out. It was a Pygmy Dragon cub! Mr. Shimmer got it as an anniversary present for Mrs. Shimmer!

"Happy Anniversary, Delilah! I hope you like it!", Mr. Shimmer grinned, handing her the cub, who licked her face.

"Oh, Walter! It's wonderful! I love him! Thank you!", she beamed, kissing Mr. Shimmer, "I'll call you Timothy! Do you like that, boy?"

Timothy replied by yipping and licking her face. Judging by his hyperactive yipping, I figured he was only 5 or 6 years old, looks like I'll be having to teach him the basics. Rookie, hehe.

"Look at that, Quickheart! You have a friend!", Sunset smiled, as I went over to introduce myself, which, something that no one knows, is that Pygmy Dragons can communicate through telepathy.

After I introduced myself, he stared blankly at me before licking my face. He was a lot younger than I had guessed. Oh dear...

"I hope you liked your present. I know it wasn't much, but I'd thought you'd like it...", Mrs. Shimmer sighed, massaging Timothy.

"Oh, Delilah! That cake was the best! It was my favorite flavor: blueberry!", Mr. Shimmer grinned, kissing Mrs. Shimmer.

It was then I turned around and had my ears perk up, Twilight was visiting!

"Twilight! You came!", Sunset beamed as they exchanged hugs.

"Of course I did! I promised to come, didn't I?", the purple unicorn smiled, patting my head, "How are you doing, Quickheart?"

I responded by licking her face.

"Are you ready? Dad and Mom are taking us to the fair tonight!", Sunset smiled.

"Oh? My big brother is taking his marefriend there!", Twilight exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Oooooh! Shining and Cadance, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", the girls giggled, as Mr. and Mrs. Shimmer got ready.

Sunset sighed, "Sorry, boy! You'll have to stay home with Timothy. Be sure to keep an eye on him, okay?"

I yapped, saluting her with my paw, making her giggle.

"Now if he gives you too much trouble, Quickheart, just give him a little something to bribe him with. Like a tomato. Will you be okay?", Mrs. Shimmer asked, scratching behind our ears.

I wagged my tail and nodded.

"Good boy!", Mr. Shimmer smiled, "We won't be gone too long!"

After they left, the first thing Timothy did was run around the house several times before laying down and barking. I knew what this meant. So I went to the fridge and tossed him a tomato, before gulping one down myself. He immediately settled down and went to sleep, curling up next to me, I had my job cut out for me.

So when they got back, Mrs. Shimmer smiled, "I see you and Timothy get along perfectly well! You're like brothers!"

And brothers we remain to this day...

Back to the Present...

"Quickheart!"

Wait a minute...that voice sounds familiar...could it be? I turned quickly towards the door hoping it was her. No...it was Twilight, bringing a basket of tomatoes.

"Hey, boy! I brought you a little treat!", she smiled.

I let out a little whimper and turned away from her.

"Oh, did you think I was Sun...I'm so sorry boy...", she sighed, taking me up in her lap and stroking my fur.

She then started laughing, "I heard you went off on Cadance today, was she too much for you?"

I yapped and nodded.

"Hehe, yeah. I guess she kept asking questions, didn't she, Quickheart?", Twilight grinned, trying to cheer me up.

I nodded, and licked her face.

"Luna told me you haven't eaten anything in 2 years! Is that true?", she asked, before hearing my stomach growl really loudly, "You need to eat something! Sunset would be upset if she saw you like this. You don't want that, do you?"

I hesitated, but eventually I down the whole basket of tomatoes. That made Twilight happy.

"Good boy! I'll have more tomatoes brought up to you, okay?", she smiled, "I wish I could stay longer...but I need to get going, friendship conference! See you later, Quickheart!"

I whimpered, I knew I would never see my Sunset again. There was just no way possible enough to actually raise my hopes. I looked back to the photo album, it was Fall 1984, Sunset's birthday. Our whole first year together...

Fall 1984...

It was that time of year again, normally I would be getting put into storage until spring came the next year, but nope! I've been spending a whole year with Sunset! And I was glad this was only the first of many years we'd be spending together. I was very happy I wouldn't be going into storage in the old pet store.

"Happy Birthday, Sunset!", Mrs. Shimmer smiled, handing her a sparkly dress, "A dress, since you'll be able to come to the gala with us this year!"

"Really? Wow! Thanks, Mom!", she smiled, turning to me, "What do you think, Quickheart?"

Since I had fully articulated fingers, I yipped and gave her a thumbs up.

"Silly Dragon!", she laughed, rubbing my head.

"And don't forget that with a dress, you need some slippers!", Mr. Shimmer grinned, handing her some crystal slippers.

"Oh wow! Thank you, Dad! Now I'll be sure to find my Prince Charming!", she smiled, "What about now, Quickheart?"

I simply gave her 2 thumbs up.

"Oh, Quickheart! You're such a great friend! Oh! I have something for you! It's your birthday too! I'll be right back!", Sunset gasped, taking the dress and slippers to her room and bringing back a box and a card

"Open it!", she smiled, handing me the box and card.

I opened the card first, simply because I wanted to see what it said, it said:

Dear Quickheart,

Thank you for being my friend,

Thank you for being my pet.

I love you when you're dry,

Or even when you're wet.

Because you mean so much to me,

Just be the best that you can be.

Love, your very best friend,

Sunset Shimmer.

I looked at her and jumped in her arms and started licking her. That card touched my heart deeply, inside the box was a new collar, custom made with glitter like my first one, only this time, instead of a tag, there was a locket. It opened up to reveal a picture of our first winter together.

Sunset hugged me tightly, smiling, "I love you, Quickheart."

And if only I could talk, I would've said, "I love you too, Sunset. With all my heart...all my heart..."


	6. Chapter 6

Spring 1989...

If you think our relationship was all sunshine and rainbows, you're dead wrong. It started going downhill when Sunset dropped out of school in 1989, when she was 14, and got a job at a nearby restaurant. I would've been 14 as well, and she seemed to drift away from me as time went by. She started talking to me less and less, taking only a few seconds every time she passed me to say hello.

I was miserable. What was so important that she wouldn't care about me at all? Her new boyfriend, Carl, she met at the Gala last year. I never even bothered leaving the kitchen when she was home, because Carl was always there, with his hoof around her and making small talk, it made me sick!

Mrs. Shimmer noticed me in the kitchen one day and asked, patting my head, "Is Carl here again?"

I gave an angry yip and nodded before turning away from her.

"Oh, Quickheart...you aren't jealous, are you?", she asked, sitting next to me and scratching my ears.

I whimpered and nodded.

"Quickheart...you know she still loves you, she's just a little preoccupied, that's all...", Mrs. Shimmer smiled.

Mr. Shimmer came home from a doctor's appointment.

"How'd it go?", Mrs. Shimmer asked, jumping up to greet him.

Mr. Shimmer didn't reply, he looked upset, we both could tell something was wrong. I got up and laid at his hooves, I knew what it was. I could feel it, I have a very strong connections with the Shimmer Family, so I could always tell exactly what was wrong. I wish I didn't know this time.

"I...I...have pancreatic cancer. The doctor gave me at least until the end of the summer...I'm sorry...", Mr. Shimmer sighed, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh no...are you sure there's nothing we can do?", Mrs. Shimmer asked, throwing her hooves around him and crying.

I whimpered, I wish there was something I could do. But I had been unfortunate enough to been born a Pygmy Dragon instead of a all powerful genie.

Sunset came into the kitchen.

Doh.

"Mom! Dad! Carl just left and...what's wrong?", she asked, seeing their wet eyes.

They took her to their bedroom, and told her. She burst into tears, while I would've gone to comfort her, I was still a bit sore at her. But when I looked at her again, I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped into her lap and she grabbed me and held me close, crying in my fur.

"Hey this means I don't have to take a bath, right?", I thought to myself, trying to lift the mood.

Oh, who am I kidding, Mr. Shimmer is sitting here, getting ready to disappear from the face of this planet, and I'm sitting here trying to crack a joke. We spent as much time with him as we could, Timothy and Mrs. Shimmer especially, researching, trying to find a speck of hope. All to no avail...

Summer 1989...

Here we were, in the Canterlot Hospital, spending our last moments with Mr. Shimmer, who was lying in a hospital bed.

He turned slowly to Mrs. Shimmer and Timothy and smiled, "Delilah...I've always loved you, and I'll continue to do so after I'm gone..."

"I will too...Walter...I love you...", Mrs. Shimmer sobbed, holding his hoof.

"Timothy, you take good care of her, okay?", he said to the now about 50% mature Timothy.

Timothy replied with a yip and that stupid smile on his face. That goes on my bucket list: teaching Timothy when it's okay to smile that dumb grin of his.

"Sunset...,you make me so proud...take care of your mother when I'm gone, and don't be afraid to follow your dreams...understand?", he stated, looking at Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay...I will...Daddy...", she sobbed, hugging him tightly.

He finally got to me, petting my head, "Quickheart...I've always wondered what it is about you that makes this family complete...and, I think now I know...your heart...it doesn't matter what the situation is...you're always there for somepony...it doesn't matter if they did something to you in the past and you're mad at them, or if they've hurt you...you're there for them...to the very end...Quickheart...take care of this family...Delilah...Timothy...and your Sunset...I know you'll do your best. You've been a great friend, boy. But now, is the end...promise me you'll take care..."

I whimpered, nodding before I nuzzled his face.

"Farewell...I love you all..."

I had hoped I would never hear that sound for a long time...yet...there it was...ringing in my ears...it was over. Everyone burst into tears , except for Timothy, with that darned smile on his face. The funeral, it was beautiful, exactly what he deserved. Now that Mr. Shimmer was gone, Mrs. Shimmer had to take a job, it was something she enjoyed though, teaching kids at the Canterlot Elementary School.

Sunset, wasn't quite too easy on letting go...in fact, I think this is where her motivation to try and become an alicorn came from. I found a book on her bed, it was opened to a page saying something about alicorns being able to heal any disease, sickness, or curse. It got even worse after her boyfriend dumped her...but that's a chapter in my story, for another time...

Present Time...

"Quickheart! I heard you ate some tomatoes today! I brought some more up for you! Are you feeling a bit better?", Luna asked.

Another thing I liked about Luna, was the fact that she knew exactly what I was saying, thanks to her telepathy.

"Yeah, I think...just...going over some...unpleasant memories...thanks for the tomatoes.", I replied in thought.

"Why would you do that? Most ponies try to forget the unhappy memories, but why do you plague yourself with them?", she asked.

"Because...you've got to take the good with the bad...some memories may seem horrible...but in the end...they bloom into something much more beautiful...", I smiled.

"You really are a poet, aren't you?", Luna laughed, sharing my tomatoes with me.

"I try...", I grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna looked at the empty pages in the album and asked, "Why are there no pictures there?"

"It was after her father died, she stopped taking pictures...it's pretty sad...", I replied through thought.

Luna sighed, "It's always the innocent that pay the price...always."

I agreed, "I know what you mean, it's just like about 5 years ago, nothing could've prepared us for what happened on her 16th birthday..."

"What happened?", asked Luna, I had her hooked.

"Well...let's see if my memory serves me right..."

Fall 1991...

It was when Sunset hit her "Sweet 16" in 1991, that things went for the worse. She had become a teacher at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (Reminds me TOO MUCH of Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!), and moved out into an apartment. I, of course, came along, we left Mrs. Shimmer and Timothy alone, but we visited often. It was the night we were having her birthday party.

Mrs. Shimmer and Timothy came over while Sunset was at work, to decorate. Then Twilight and her friend, Cadance, who had broken up with Shining, over something about cotton candy, showed up, along with Carl. I was rather proud of myself for the restraint I showed in biting off his legs.

When she got back, those of us who could talk shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Sunset was thrilled! It was then that ponies came in by the dozen, even her students. After cake and presents, they had a dance. After Sunset finished dancing with one of her students, she turned and found Carl and Cadance talking in the corner.

Perfectly normal,until they kissed. Sunset cracked. She ran over to Carl and smacked him across the face, time stood still.

"I thought we were together! I thought you were my Prince Charming!", she screamed, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Sorry, Shimmer. But I found me a REAL princess. Maybe you'll find your Prince Charming when you look in the garbage dumpster!", he laughed, making Cadance glare in shock.

"You never told me you already had a marefriend!", Cadance growled, punching his nose and leaving to find Twilight.

But the damage was done. Sunset ran out of the apartment, crying. Twilight and I followed.

"Sunset! Come back!", Twilight shouted, her hooves carrying her as fast as she could.

I barked, for I was very concerned. Sunset found an alley, and ran into it. We found her seated next to a garbage dumpster, crying her heart out. I hopped up next to her and nuzzled her.

"Quickheart...", she sobbed, picking me up and hugging me tightly, "You're the only guy who loves me...for who I am...you're my Prince Charming!"

I didn't care about whether my just groomed fur was getting wet with her tears, or that we were sitting in a damp, dirty alley. I was just happy she's okay, for heartbreak can sometimes lead fillies and mares to drastic measures...too drastic for me to think about.

"Are you okay?", Twilight asked, after 5 minutes of watching her cry in me.

Sunset sniffed, "Yes...I think so...thank you, Twilight. You and Quickheart are my best friends...I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"It's okay, Sunset. Let's get you home...", Twilight smiled.

Back at our apartment, everyone was cheering, because Shining Armor had shown up, kicked out Carl, and apologized to Cadance, and now they were back together again.

Mrs. Shimmer ran over to Sunset and asked, "Oh my dear! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Thanks to Twilight and Quickheart.", she smiled, hugging Mrs. Shimmer.

She then turned to me, "And now that he's out of my life, we can spend more time together! What do you think, boy?"

I gave a happy yelp. But I'm afraid it wasn't the for the better...

Present Time...

Luna gasped, "Oh my. That must hurt her every time she thinks about it!"

"Yes, it was another thing that drove her to try and steal Twilight's crown, before it was Twilight's. She figured that if she was an alicorn, everyone would love her.", I sighed, having finished the last tomato, much to Luna's disappointment.

"Well, you seem to take all this very lightly.", Luna observed, "You don't even act at all excited and angry at her. Why?"

I smiled, "I could never get mad at Sunset, she helped me become the Pygmy Dragon I am today. I just wish I could've done the same..."

Luna smiled back, "Oh, Quickheart! You're a very big part of who she is! Without you, she'd be very empty. You're special to her. Oh, and thanks! You've actually helped me get over my allergies!"

"No problem, I think...", I said with a grain of doubt.

"Oh, Quickheart! Don't be so modest! I'm sorry about Cadance. When I told her about you, she went crazy, she always wanted to pet a Pygmy Dragon, but you were upset...so she decided to leave you alone.", Luna laughed.

I sighed, "Unfortunately, there was one more thing that set her off, off to try and steal the crown..."

"And what was that?", Luna asked.

"Oh my, it was something awful, it pushed the last button! It all started back in the summer of 1993..."

Summer 1993...

It was a beautiful sunny day, probably the most beautiful I had seen so far, we were walking through town with Twilight. We passed by Carl, who was juggling chainsaws.

"Hey, Shimmer! Check this out!", he laughed, throwing up the chainsaws and juggling them in the air.

"I'm not talking to you, Carl!", Sunset growled, ignoring him.

It was then that I heard a "Whoops" from Carl, and Sunset and Twilight screaming, before I passed out...

Present Time...

Luna was hooked, she was waiting for me to finish.

"Well? Well? What happened?", she asked frantically.

I showed her my tail, she gasped.

"It got sliced off, and was replaced by this cybernetic tail. It comes in handy though, what with the can opener and everything else! But that was the last straw for Sunset! She was tired of life treating her like crap. She was going to try and beat life by becoming an alicorn.", I answered.

"But becoming isn't just like Poof! Or anything like that! How'd she expect to accomplish her goal?", Luna asked.

"I'll tell you. Tomorrow. It's past my bedtime, good night, Luna!", I smiled, curling up and closing my eyes.

"Fine...I'll see you tomorrow, Quickheart. Sleep well...", she smiled back, closing the door and turning off the lights.


	8. Chapter 8

I never knew Luna to be much of a morning pony, yet, here she was, in my room at 7 o'clock in the morning, waiting for me to finish my story.

"Well? What happened next?", she asked, using her telepathic abilities.

"Well, it was the year afterward that she started plotting to steal the crown, and there was nothing I could do..."

Winter 1994...

Quickheart's POV

I was sprawled out on the floor, looking on with worry as Sunset plotted her plot.

She turned to me and showed me a page in a book, "Do you see this, Quickheart? This is the crown, which they're saving for the 4th Alicorn Princess! So it stands to reason that if I get the crown, I'll become a princess! And everyone shall LOVE and RESPECT ME!"

I whimpered, for I knew she wouldn't back down, no matter how hard I tried to convince her otherwise.

"See? It's hidden in a secret room, next to the dining hall, across from the ballroom!", she exclaimed, showing me a layout of Canterlot Castle, "I'll sneak in tonight and try to take it! Then, Quickheart! Everyone will love and respect us!"

She picked me up and hugged me tightly. Normally I'd appreciate the sentiment, but right now, she was getting ready to get herself in a boatload of trouble! So later that night, I watched her leave, never to return.

Sunset's POV

I had full access to the castle at anytime, since the school I taught at was inside the castle, my office only a few minutes from the ballroom. I would say I left something in my office, then use an invisibility spell to pass the guards undetected, next, I would use an opening spell to open the secret door, and finally, use a teleportation spell to get myself outside before anyone notices! Uh oh! Guards!

"Good Evening, Miss Shimmer, left something in your office again?", one of the guards asked me.

"Yeah, I did, it'll only take a bit!", I smiled, my horn lighting up to provide light.

"Okay, be careful! It's awful dark in there!", the guard smiled, before resuming his post.

I had followed through with half of my plan so far, I got to my office, turned invisible, and now I was on my way to the secret room. I had found it, made sure there was no one watching, and opened it with a spell. But there was one thing I forgot: the guards were still at their post when I teleported directly in front of them with the crown.

Oh no. I never thought of what would happen if I got caught...

Quickheart's POV

Now...I stood by Celestia's side, on a leash, watching as Sunset was about to be banished. Celestia held the leash, leading me to struggle to get to Sunset, all to no avail, the guards had Sunset surrounded, in front of a dusty mirror.

"I really don't want to do this, but you left me no choice. Why? Why did you try to steal the crown?", Celestia frowned, restraining me with her magic.

"So I could become an Alicorn! If I had been an Alicorn, Dad wouldn't have died, Carl wouldn't have broken up with me, and Quickheart wouldn't have lost his tail! It's not like you would've cared! You would have done something if you cared!", Sunset screamed angrily, the guards pushing her back.

Celestia sighed, "You cannot simply become an Alicorn by stealing a crown. And what you read in those books were merely legends! I wish they were true, you think I don't get upset ponies that get hurt and die all over Equestria? I wish I could do something, but I can't! Magic and power don't help everything, it's all about friendship and being there for one another! I hope you learn that someday, but for now, you must leave for a time, and learn some lessons in friendship...I'm sorry Sunset Shimmer, but it's the law."

"Don't you dare hurt Quickheart!", Sunset shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

Celestia replied, "I promise you I will take care of him. You'll see him again, one day..."

And just like that...she was gone...

Present Time, or Winter 1996...

Luna had tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "I'm so sorry..."

I smiled, tears also falling, "It wasn't your fault. I just wish I could talk, so I could have told her something before she was sent away...okay, I need to rest my head. All this telepathy is hurting my head."

"I think I can fix that...", Luna grinned, wrapping me in her magic, while remembering an important conversation she had with Celestia...

"Quickheart! Quickheart!", said a voice, coming from the hallway.

I laid down and whimpered, it was probably just Twilight again... Then, I felt a familiar, warm, glowing magic I haven't felt in a long time lift me up. I was now face to face with an orange unicorn mare with a red and yellow mane, who looked very similar to the filly I used to know.

"Quickheart...it's me...Sunset...", she smiled, holding me close.

I looked to Luna, she smiled a big smile, "It was me, I convinced my sister to let her come back...thanks for the story, and curing my allergies. It was the most fun I've ever had, listening to you..."

"I missed you, Quickheart...", Sunset sobbed, squeezing me tightly.

"I...I...I missed you too, Sunset!", I exclaimed, returning the hug.

Sunset gasped, "You...You can talk?!"

I looked at Luna again.

"That was a little special something from me...now I thought you had something you wanted to tell her...", Luna beamed.

"Sunset, I love you. I love you with all my heart. You gave me everything I could have ever wanted, food, water, a home, a family, and most importantly, you gave me love. Thank you, Sunset. I'm proud to be your pet!", I smiled, wrapping my paws around her neck, letting the tears flow.

Sunset sighed, "You aren't mad at me? After what I did? Which resulted in my having to leave you? Alone? For 2 years?"

I licked her face and smiled before saying, "Sunset, I could never get mad at you, I love you too much for that...but please don't let it happen again..."

"I promise...from now on, it'll be just the two of us!", Sunset smiled, kissing my forehead.

Celestia came into the room, "Quickheart, I'm sorry. I never realized how much pain I caused you by sending Sunset Shimmer away. I see now that she has learned enough about friendship to come back. Can you ever forgive me?"

This was probably one of the hardest choices I ever had to make in my life...but after belly scratching, I decided to forgive her. We moved in with Twilight in Ponyville, she was thrilled to see us together again. Made some new friends, and lived happily ever after, with a few adventures. Not to mention I met Winona, the cute border collie who lives at the apple farm, I have sort of an attraction to her, and I think she likes me too.

So don't be surprised if there's a sequel! What's a sequel without cute puppies? Whoops! Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did, sweetheart...let's not spoil the story for those nice people out there...", smiled the border collie in question.

"Okay, Winona. We won't spoil it. There'd be no point of them reading it then...", I smiled, nuzzling my wife (Well, about as close to marriage as you can get for pets!)


End file.
